


Дживс хочет романтики

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: У Дживса есть мечта. Довольно деструктивная





	Дживс хочет романтики

У мистера Вустера поразительно крепкое здоровье. Не помню, чтобы он когда-нибудь обращался к врачам. Разумеется, это не повод для огорчения, но дело в том, что у меня есть мечта. Фантазия романтического свойства, которая особенно настойчиво преследует меня, когда я лунными ночами брожу по тропинкам парка в поместье миссис Треверс и шёпотом декламирую любимые сонеты. Я представляю, что у мистера Вустера жар, он мечется на постели в бреду, а я преданно ухаживаю за ним. И вдруг он хватает горячими ладонями моё лицо и шепчет в исступлении: «Дживс, я люблю тебя!»

Кому-то, возможно, такая мечта покажется странной. Однако она нисколько не экстравагантнее грёз прочих людей. Так, мистер Вустер утверждает, что его друг Монти Бодкин мечтал бы провести рождественскую ночь привязанным кушаком к минутной стрелке Биг-Бена.

Сильной стороной моего характера является умение импровизировать. Поэтому, выбирая из разных вариантов развития событий, я остановился на том, где, ради примирения обитателей Бринкли-Корта, мистеру Вустеру требовалось бы преодолеть ночью под проливным дождём восемнадцать миль. Признаюсь, я надеялся, что бессмысленное паломничество за ключом вызовет у мистера Вустера столь желанную мной простуду. Первоначально я хотел заставить его идти пешком, но, проявив милосердие, подготовил для мистера Вустера велосипед.

Спустя два часа хозяин вернулся усталый и насквозь мокрый, но без малейших признаков начавшегося заболевания.

― Вам следует погреть ноги, сэр, ― предложил я, опуская перед ним таз с холодной водой. ― Я сейчас принесу выпить.

― Спасибо, Дживс! ― поблагодарил мистер Вустер, с умиротворённой улыбкой гоняя пятками по дну кусочки льда.

Я протянул ему бокал лимонада, на две трети состоящего из замороженной H2O, и с надеждой посмотрел в глаза. Он с удовольствием отхлебнул.

― Спасибо, Дживс! Ты можешь идти.

Я с сомнением посмотрел на его костюм, с которого потоками стекала вода. В мои намерения всё-таки не входило отправление мистера Вустера на тот свет.

― Разве вам не нужно помочь переодеться в сухое, сэр?

― А, это? ― он широко улыбнулся. ― Ерунда, к утру само высохнет. Спокойной ночи!

На нетвёрдых ногах я добрался до своей спальни. Совесть терзала меня. Как мог я, потакая эгоистичной прихоти, так бессердечно обойтись с хозяином! Наконец я восстал с бессонного ложа и поспешил в спальню несчастного, так опрометчиво доверившегося мне мистера Вустера, всем существом надеясь, что ещё успею застать его в живых.

Мистер Вустер негромко посапывал и чему-то улыбался во сне. Он был облачён во всё ещё влажный костюм, но это обстоятельство, судя по здоровой температуре лба и прекрасному цвету лица, нисколько ему не мешало.

Я уже упоминал, что сильной стороной моего характера является умение импровизировать. Положив мистеру Вустеру на лоб полотенце, я придвинул к постели стул, сел, сжал его ладонь в своей и принялся ждать утра.

― Дживс? ― удивился он, проснувшись незадолго до обеда. ― Что ты тут делаешь? ― Он нашарил на лбу полотенце, поднёс к глазам и уставился на него, моргая. ― А это ещё зачем?

― Вам было плохо, сэр, ― спокойно произнёс я. ― Вас лихорадило. Вы бредили.

― Бредил? ― слегка испуганно переспросил мистер Вустер, выпучивая голубые глаза.

― Да, сэр.

― Я ничего ужасного, надеюсь, не наговорил?

Я позволил себе еле заметный вздох. Мистер Вустер переполошился. Его ладонь в моей задрожала.

― Сэр… Я понимаю, что вы никогда не произнесли бы подобного вслух, будь вы в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти…

― Чёрт побери, Дживс! ― его голос сорвался. ― Не томи! Я планировал цареубийство, пороховой заговор, варфоломеевскую ночь?!

― Нет, сэр. Вы признавались в любви.

Мистер Вустер вылетел из-под одеяла со скоростью пущенного дротика.

― В любви? ― повторил он дрожащим шёпотом, щёки его побелели.

― Совершенно верно, сэр. В любви.

― И… и к-к-кому же я п-п-ри… п-признавался? ― заикаясь, пролепетал он. ― Неужели Маделин Бассет?

― Нет, сэр.

― Роберте Уикем?

― Тоже нет, сэр.

― Флоренс Крэй? ― с ужасом выдохнул он.

― Отрицательно, сэр.

― Неужто Гонории Глоссоп?

Я подумал, что поимённое перечисление всех особ, с которыми мистер Вустер был когда-либо помолвлен, может затянуться надолго, поэтому решил форсировать события.

― Вы признавались в любви мне, сэр, ― тихо произнёс я, осторожно наблюдая за его реакцией.

Мистер Вустер не выглядел ошеломлённым. Он смущённо улыбнулся, щёки вернули здоровый розовый цвет.

― Но ты же ничего не имеешь против, старина?

Боюсь, от этих слов мои щёки тоже порозовели.

Мистер Вустер слегка пошевелил пальцами той руки, которую я всё ещё держал в своей.

Я поднёс их к губам и поцеловал.

― Почту за наивысшую честь, сэр.

  
  
  



End file.
